


Definition

by wonderfulchaos



Series: A World of Pleasant Memories [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Sakuya and Mahiru have a moment together in winter. A simple moment, where they decide what they mean to each other.





	

Mahiru had made dinner for them tonight. There was a trace of snow outside the window, but the room was pleasantly warm and the company was even better. In a sing-song, Sakuya told his host, “This looks great,” and sat down to enjoy the feast. He made sure to moan shamelessly at the first bite, sizing up Mahiru’s reaction from under lowered eyelashes. It was a cute, surprised red that bloomed across his friend’s cheeks, accompanied by a mutter of, “Oh, be quiet and eat.”

Once the plates were clean and the bowls were empty, they did the dishes together, side by side. Sakuya was the one in front of the sink and, after thinking on it, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to splash some soap bubbles at Mahiru, who retaliated with the dish towel. They continued like that for a little while, laughing and smiling like they hadn’t in a while, and then renewed their efforts to finish up the dishes.

Mahiru insisted they also had to mop the floor when they were done, but Sakuya managed to talk him out of that. They made their way to the heater instead, standing with their shoulders touches as they held out their hands to dry. “This is nice,” admitted Mahiru, bumping into him playfully, “we should do this more often.”

“I agree,” Sakuya nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet before taking the plunge and wrapping Mahiru in a hug. He buried his face in the crook of his friend’s neck and whispered against his skin, “I won’t ever forget this.”

Awkwardly, Mahiru patted him on the back. Right before he gave in and returned the hug with a nervous laugh, “You make it sound like - ”

“Don’t,” interrupted Sakuya, “just … just let me have this.”

There was an amused lilt to Mahiru’s voice when he told him, “You’re being demanding, huh. Okay, then …” The hug got a whole lot tighter and Sakuya gasped, retracting his hold but unable to pull away. “My turn. Stay put,” demanded Mahiru, his forehead now resting against Sakuya’s shoulder, his hands fisting in the back of Sakuya’s shirt.

Not knowing where to put his hands without making it obvious he had no idea what he was doing, Sakuya settled for placing a hand on Mahiru’s waist, his other hand running through his friend’s short brown hair. “Hey now, that was a surprise. I’m the one who’s supposed to be doing things like that.”

“No,” mumbled Mahiru, “in a relationship, things go both ways. Simple.”

His face on fire, Sakuya asked, “Wait, what kind of relationship are we talking about here?”

Mahiru finally raised his head, a playful grin on his face. “You tell me. And try not to lie, okay?”

Words escaped him. Sakuya was reduced to opening and closing his mouth. How unfair. To come up with a response that didn’t need words, he leaned down and claimed those grinning lips with his own, wondering if Mahiru could hear the answer in his heart, _This kind of relationship._


End file.
